


El Mejor Snoggletog

by YariChan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Snoggletog, request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless ha vuelto y ha recuperado el gorro que Hiccup habia perdido durante uno de sus vuelos. ¿Como se lo agradecerá el vikingo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Mejor Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis!
> 
> Este trabajo nace de un request de Gabriela Ake Lopez. ¡Espero que te guste guapa!

La fiesta había terminado hace escasas horas. A los vikingos de Berk se les conocía por sus insaciables ganas de fiesta cuando la ocasión lo permitía. Aquella noche Hiccup había recibido un gran regalo, no solo el hecho de haber recuperado ese casco que tanto le gustaba y que su padre le había regalado años atrás sino más bien que el que se lo hubiera devuelto hubiese sido su querido dragón.

Amanecía. El sol comenzaba a alzarse entre las grandes montañas de la isla y junto con el despertaban los dragones. La mayoría debía salir a cazar para poder alimentar a sus crías pero Toothless se dirigió a casa de su jinete donde, como de costumbre, se subió al tejado y empezó a dar pequeños saltos que hacían que todo el interior de la casa retumbase. Esa era la señal para que el chico saliese de casa al encuentro del dragón.

-Buenos días amigos –Saludaba el joven vikingo mientras caminaba con cuidado de no resbalar en el hielo de nuevo.

Toothless bajo del tejado con muchos ánimos acercándose a su jinete con rapidez y lamerle toda la cara una vez lo tuvo a su alcance.

-¡Toothless para! –Se quejó Hiccup limpiándose como podía las babas –Sabes bien que esto no sale dragón tonto

Sin embargo el dragón hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y decidió que ya era hora de abandonar Berk durante al menos gran parte de la mañana así que sin esperar ni un segundo más se agachó diciéndole así al joven que quería irse ya.

-Eres un impaciente ¿Sabes? –Habló el castaño poniéndole la silla, el mecanismo en la cola y subiendo en su espalda enseguida.

Al sentir el peso de Hiccup en su espalda Toothless levanto el vuelo de una vez por todas alejándose de la isla a gran velocidad pero esta vez no era el chico quien controlaba al dragón pues este se dirigía hacia donde quería haciendo un caso omiso a las órdenes de su jinete quien empezaba a enfadarse y a la misma vez a tener una curiosidad enorme. Su dragón nunca había desobedecido sus órdenes durante un vuelo ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora? Continuaron en el aire por al menos una hora sin parar cuando en el horizonte se empezó a divisar una pequeña isla.

-¿Me estas llevando a esa isla amigo? –Preguntó el vikingo esperando recibir algún gruñido o movimiento por parte del dragón sin embargo solo recibió silencio y el sonido de las alas de Toothless al cortar el viento – Vale, lo pillo, nada de preguntas.

Al por fin ver la isla en el horizonte el furia nocturna acelero el vuelo y en menos que canta un gallo ya se encontraban aterrizando en una hermosa playa.

-¡Guau…! –Exclamó Hiccup asombrado –Este sitio es precioso, ha valido totalmente la pena el venir hasta aquí pero ¿Cómo has encontrado un sitio como este Toothless? ¿Toothless? –Preguntó el vikingo al no oír ningún ruido a su alrededor y se volvió a mirar a donde su dragón estaba hasta hace cinco minutos –Toothless vamos esto no tiene gracia sal ya lagartija superdesarollada.

A pesar de las insistencias del chaval no había rastro del dragón por ningún sitio así que Hiccup opto por sentarse en la arena y esperar aburrido cuando de repente del agua emergió Toothless con su boca llena de pescados que dejo a los pies de Hiccup una vez salió.

-¿Así que solo tenías hambre? –Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Pues todos para ti amigo, sabes que el pescado crudo no es mi favorito.

El silencio se instauro entre ellos, solo se oía el masticar del dragón y el suave sonido que el viento hacia al pasar entre los árboles.

-Toothless –Susurró el joven para llamar la atención de su amigo –Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, no solo por haber ido a buscar mi casco sino por haber vuelto. Tenía miedo de que ahora que tuvieses una cola apta para volar tu solo te fueras y no volvieses nunca más conmigo –Hiccup miro de reojo a Toothless que había parado de comer y ahora le miraba curioso –Fue muy duro ver como los dragones de todos habían vuelto y tu aun no dabas señales de hacerlo…pero muchas gracias por todo amigo –Al terminar de hablar Hiccup se levantó y abrazo al dragón –.

Toothless sonrió enseñando sus desnudas encías llenas de babas y con su lengua recorrió de arriba abajo la cara del joven vikingo. Hiccup miro al animal durante un par de minutos y sin saber porque se acercó y deposito un suave beso sobre las escamas de la mejilla del dragón quien le miro muy sorprendido.

-Feliz Snoggletog Toothless –Susurró el chico con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.


End file.
